The Return of Tatanga
by MarioLuigi25
Summary: Luigi decides to visit Daisy in Sarasaland while Mario and Peach are on vacation. But his peace time is soon interrupted when Tatanga attacks Sarasalnd to take his revenge. Can Luigi and Daisy stop him from taking over the kingdom?


OK, guys. I've already planned my next fanfic and I have just about everything planned out. So I think you're really gonna enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Mario series or anything related to it! Nintendo does!**

* * *

Mario and Peach were at the castle in Princess Peach's room packing. The walls of the room were covered with dried, pink paint and the floor was carpeted with pink layering covering the whole floor. The bed in her room was heart-shaped with pink covers overlapping the white bed sheets. The two of them packing and getting ready for their big vacation to Isle Delfino. They packed up everything from swimsuits, sunglasses, sun tanning lotion, a nice, comfy blanket, a beach towel, and everything else tropical related. Mario had recent won two plane tickets in a pizza making contest. The winner of the contest would receive 3 plane tickets to Isle Delfino. Upon winning the contest, Mario and Peach were both ecstatic about finally taking a break from all of the tiring adventures they have endured. After spending countless weeks of dealing with Bowser and his constant threats to the Mushroom Kingdom, not to mention the trouble of dealing with the Smithy gang, they are finally able to take a break from it all. Luigi was displeased to find out that he wasn't going on the vacation with them.

"How come I can't come?" Luigi complained, "You and Peach are always going somewhere fun and special and I'm left behind most of the time. I hardly get to go anywhere with you two," Mario felt terrible. He felt guilty about not letting his brother Luigi go with him on the vacation. But the reason for this was that there were only 3 plane tickets and Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth were already headed to Isle Delfino. Even though Mario wanted some alone time with Peach, it wasn't like he didn't want to bring Luigi with him. He would have gladly taken Luigi to Isle Delfino if there was another plane ticket. But what could he do? He couldn't just sneak his brother aboard the plane.

"I'm really sorry Luigi," Mario said with a sign of guilt, "but there are only 3 plane tickets to Isle Delfino and Peach, Toadsworth, and I have already planned to go. I wish there was a way I could take you, but I can't."

"I'm so sorry you can't come with us Luigi," Peach said feeling the same guilt Mario felt. Peach had always enjoyed Luigi's company almost as much as she enjoyed Mario's. Luigi has always been there for Peach when she needed him the most. And even though she didn't have romantic feelings for him as she did with Mario, she cared about Luigi just as much as she cared about Mario. He was a really great friend to her, one of the closest friends she has ever had really.

"Come Master Mario," an elderly voice commanded. Mario, Luigi, and Peach looked across to the other side of the room, it was Toadsworth. He was Peach's steward and caretaker. He often holds himself accountable for anything that may happen to Peach. But he always knew that he could count on Mario to save her and get her back.

"We must part as once," the old brown-dotted Toad said, "we must not be late for our plane." And with that, the trio of Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth parted for the airport. Before leaving, Mario and Peach approached Luigi, wanting to say goodbye before leaving.

"I'll see you later bro," the red-capped plumber said giving Luigi a pat on the back, "I'm sorry you can't go with us, but I'll bring back a souvenir and something else nice for you to make up for it." Mario then went ahead to try to catch up with Toadsworth. Before going ahead with Mario, Peach approached Luigi, giving him a big hug in the process.

"I hope you'll be OK here by yourself Luigi," Peach stated. Luigi, still slightly disappointed that he was going, returned Peach's hug then returned to his previous position.

"Don't worry Peach," the green clad responded, "I'll be fine. I hope you and Mario enjoy your vacation. I'll take care of things here in the Mushroom Kingdom." After that Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth parted for the National Mushroom Airport. Luigi walked to the house that he and Mario live in. The house is made out of brown wood with a green roof and a sign with the word "MARIO" written on it. Luigi found himself laying on a hammock that was attached to two nearby trees. He was at peace as he layed on the hammock, however, he was also completely bored. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. It was so boring that it almost made Luigi wish that Bowser would attack the Mushroom Kingdom or something so that he could have something to do. But the chances of him doing that now were very rare, especially since Bowser only attacks the kingdom when he tries to kidnap Peach. Thoughts of Mario and Peach were ringing through Luigi's mind as he thought of how much fun the two of them were having.

_I know they didn't mean to leave me behind_, the green plumber thought to himself, _but it still would have been nice if I could have went too. I don't like being alone or left behind._ Much to Luigi's surprise, the phone began to ring in his house. Luckily, the window near the hammock was open so he could hear the phone clearly.

_Who could possibly be calling me right now,_ Luigi thought to himself. Curious to get his question answered, Luigi rushed inside the house, into the kitchen to answer the phone. Immediately after arriving in the kitchen, he picked up the phone without hesitation.

"Hello," he said as he held the phone to his ear, "this is Luigi."

"Hi Luigi," a familiar female voice answered over the phone, immediately making Luigi blush. However, the voice didn't belong to Peach. Although she was a princess like Peach, she was very different from her. She has reddish-brown brunette hair as opposed to Peach golden blonde hair and she didn't behave very much like Peach at all. While Peach behaves more proper and princess-like, this was hardly ever the case with Daisy. Daisy had always been the kind of girl who likes to do things on her own rather than waiting on someone to do it for her. She is also a lot more tomboyish and energetic than Peach as well. However, even though the two princesses were quite different from one another, the two of them have been best friends since their childhood.

Luigi, blushing after hearing Daisy's, replied back nervously, "hi Daisy". Daisy giggled as the sound of his nervous reaction.

"What are you up to?" the floral princess asked.

"Nothing, just being bored," Luigi yawned, "what about you?"

"Oh, same here," Daisy answered. She thought for a moment and then she came up with a suggestion, smiling mischievously in the process.

"Hey Luigi," she started, "since Mario and Peach won't be coming back for a week, why don't you come by Sarasaland and play some basketball? It's pretty lonely here and I would love for us to hang out together." Luigi was a little taken by surprise that Daisy knew about Mario and Peach's vacation.

"Wait, how did you," Luigi started before Daisy interrupted.

"Peach called me and told me yesterday before she went to sleep," she answered, "so what do say Luigi? That is if you don't have any other plans for the day." Luigi thought about it for a minute. He wondered if the Mushroom Kingdom would be safe while he was away at Sarasaland. But that's when he suddenly remembered that there's no way Bowser would ever attack the kingdom if Peach wasn't around to kidnap. So Luigi, not having anything better to do, finally accepted Daisy's invitation and decided to stop by Sarasaland.

"Sure, I would love to come," he smiled as he replied.

"Great, I'll be there to pick you up with my Cruise boat," she explained, "meet me there by 3:00 p.m. this afternoon."

"OK," Luigi answered as both he and Daisy hung up the phones. Luigi looked over at the time on the microwave right across the kitchen. The time read 11:22 a.m. Luigi decided to take a nap for a while until it was around 2:35.

* * *

**OK, a few things I must note:**

**1. This storyline is set to take place during the events of Super Mario Sunshine. Since that is the only game that Luigi does NOT appear canonically in, I've decided to come up with as reason as to why he wasn't on Isle Delfino with Mario and Peach.**

**2. I was originally gonna have Daisy invite Luigi to play tennis, but then I decided to try something different and have her to play basketball instead since so many people uses the sport tennis in their stories.**

**3. I've also decided to use Daisy's personal boat "The Daisy Cruiser" in the story as well. I hope you like the idea.**

**Please send me your feedback in your reviews. Also, feel free to give me advice for my stories. I'm always open for suggestions. But I will NOT change the overall plot of my story. ALSO, NO FLAMING!**


End file.
